


Fake it

by Trash



Category: Linkin Park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash/pseuds/Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Go on, lie. Just for a change, fake it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fake it

I’m a fake.

So many people say that. They say, I’m faking. They write songs and tell me, I’m not real, everything I am is a lie.

These people, these big fakers, they are the money makers of the world.

You’re the biggest fan of a faker. So what does that make you? Musicians will tell you they’re in it for the experience, for the fans. But you can bet your bottom dollar that they wouldn’t be doing it for the experience or the fans if they weren’t being paid millions.

Don’t hate me just because I’m tearing apart your visions of fame. You think fame is all limos and bright lights? You think you know about the creative process that is song writing? Think again.

Imagine people fighting, physical attacks because that chord sounds too happy for the lyrics. Sharp words because what you just wrote, that’s the biggest pile of shit that exists right now. You should burn it. Then you should just quit the band because we could all do so much better without you.

Those fucked up childhoods all those fakers had were awful, but there are every day market-going dime-earning people who have it worse. They were raped and beaten as a child but they still have to work nine 'til five to feed the children they couldn’t afford to have aborted. But these fakers, telling you about how hard their lives are, they have villas in countries that aren’t in any holiday brochures for the public. These fakers have seven cars, one for every day of the week. But they keep telling you how down to earth they are – their representatives keep mailing you via the fan-club you saved up to join to tell you how much the band cares.

Let me tell you something, I don’t even know what’s going on with our fan-club. Mike usually deals with that, but even he has started neglecting it recently. He’d rather talk to fans on his message boards, but I think everyone has cottoned on that the whole Fort Minor thing is just another name-dropping penny-collecting scam by now.

Don’t think I’m just digging at everyone else here – I’m a faker too. Double the pain in your lyrics and double your fans. People love pain, everybody loves pain in epic proportions. Pain brings people together – I met my girlfriend at an AA meeting. She’s another faker, she fakes that she’s happy and that she doesn’t mind everyone calling her a slut. Before she started dating me, nobody called her names as bad as what she gets now.

In the grand scale of things, we’re all just lying to impress each other. Talinda, she keeps telling me how much she loves this life I’ve given her. This life I’ve forced upon her, she’s in the spotlight now and that’s a lot to take when so many people hate you.

Now, once you read this, you’ll all fake it and say you like her. Don’t pretend. I’m sick of fakers. I want something honest, I want harsh words and hatred. I want to go back to the days when I travelled with my best friends from place to place in a piece of junk RV and people openly told us we sucked. The bigger you are the more afraid of hating you people get. The bigger you are the faker everything seems. Everything becomes plastic when you’re famous.

So now you can fake how you feel. Tell me honestly that this doesn’t shock you. Go on. Lie. Just for a change, fake it.


End file.
